Moonlight and Motorcycles
by Lady Jibril
Summary: One night Sirius takes Remus on a little adventure...and ends up changing his life forever as they spend one night under the moonlight.


Moonlight and A Motorcycle

"Sirius, _where are we going_?"

Remus was panting lightly as they walked the deserted streets, Sirius in the lead, a broad grin on his face that he had been wearing all night since Remus arrived at his house that evening. He had pulled him on the way immediately, explained nothing and ignoring all of Remus' questions. They were climbing a steep hill now, as the night pressed on, and as Remus struggled to keep his breath he could voice no more questions for the moment. Sirius stopped at the crest of the hill and waited for Remus to catch up.

"So, where—"

If possible, Sirius' grin broadened, as he cut off Remus' question. "We're here."

Remus looked around, and saw only a few dismal looking run-down shacks and gas stations, and one large, battered-looking garage.

"This is really great, Padfoot. Very picturesque." Remus scowled.

Sirius chuckled and then pulled Remus towards the garage, where he pulled his wand out of his pocket and tapped the keyhole half-way up the garage door. It clicked open and Sirius slid the door upwards with a wobbling, creaking racket and revealed inside it's rusty hull several cars covered in tarps, which in turned were blotched by paint splatters and dust.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "I'm still not catching on…"

"Then follow me." Sirius was striding to the far side of the garage, and Remus followed skeptically, wrinkling his nose against the smell of old gasoline.

"Here it is!" Sirius practically crowed, and Remus looked up in time to see him pull off another of the old tarps to reveal the most obnoxious piece of machinery he had ever witnessed. It was bulky and must have had dozens more pipes and levers and buttons than necessary, the paint job was obviously a new addition by Sirius and was sloppy, but thankfully not as gaudy as Remus might have been afraid it would be. In all, it was mostly over-sized blocks of steel and pipes, but Sirius beamed at with such immense pride Remus held his opinion back a settled for saying;

"I can't believe you actually got one…"

"Isn't it amazing?" Sirius said, nodding his head in an agreement with a sentiment Remus had not intended to convey. "So," He turned back to Remus, with a crooked, mischievous on his face that Remus had come to fear, "Wanna go for a ride, Moon?"

Remus couldn't hold back a bark of half-laughter half-fear. "On that thing? Not on your life Sirius!"

Sirius didn't seem to be influenced by Remus' tone, and the grin didn't falter. He took a few steps towards Remus, coming rather close, and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Come on, Moon" He pleaded, in a soft purring tone he had learned could get him almost anything from the werewolf. "_Please_?"

Remus turned bright red and stiffened. "A-alright…fine…"

Sirius leaned back, beaming and patted Remus' shoulder. "Good man!"

He then practically skipped to his motorcycle and excitedly straddled it, looking at Remus expectantly.

"Plenty of room for you behind me." He said, cocking his head in a beckon.

"Where are the helmets?"

"Helmets? Psh, we don't need no stinkin' helmets."

Remus hesitated again, visibly shaken by the idea of riding that thing without any sort of cranial protection, but Sirius' expression suggested he was about to put on his pleading tone again so Remus reluctantly walked over to the metal beast and with a bit of difficulty hoisted himself onto it behind Sirius. He put his hands on Sirius' shoulders to balance himself as the dog animagus slowly backed them out of the garage. When they were outside on the road again, Sirius briefly pulled out his wand and swished it at the garage door which came tumbling down with a tumultuous racket. As it banged onto the ground Sirius told Remus;

"You'll want to hold on tighter than that."

Before Remus could say a word, Sirius suddenly gunned the bike and they were flying down the hill. Remus flung his arms around Sirius' waist and held as tightly as he could, his arms going numb with the force of it, but he dared not release his grip, just as he dared not open his eyes as they sped along at deadly speeds.

"Slow down!" He moaned, but Sirius either didn't hear him over the roar of the engine and the wind whipping their faces, or he chose to ignore it, for if anything they went faster still.

He could hear Sirius whooping and laughing in exhilaration as they made a sharp turn, and Remus could have sworn they were going to topple over, but Sirius' control of the bike was superb and they made the turn, and straightened up without a wobble.

"All right back there, Moon?" Sirius called over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Remus grumbled.

"What's that?"

"You're gonna kill me!"

"Never, Moon! You're safe with me!"

Something in the way he said it made Remus blush all over again, and bury his face into Sirius' jacket, which helped very little as he became washed over by the earthy smell that always lingered over Sirius. And though that only made his blushing, and the churning of his stomach, worse, it did serve to calm him down somewhat, and he dared to open his eyes in a squint.

The town was whizzing past them at impossible speeds, which made Remus hold Sirius tighter—a feat most would have thought impossible.

"Moon, I can't breathe all that well with you squeezing me so tight." Sirius said.

"I can't live all that well with you trying to kill me like this!" Remus retorted, and buried his face against Sirius again, and he felt the vibration of Sirius' chuckle and relaxed again, but resolved not to open his eyes until they had reached their destination…speaking of which…

"Where are you taking me, anyway?" Remus asked, into Sirius' shoulder.

"What?"

Remus lifted his head, but kept his eyes squeezed shut. "Where are we going?" He called into Sirius' ear.

"You'll see!"

This, of course, did not comfort Remus at all. He groaned softly and resolved himself to the gut-wrenching ride with his arms clamped around Sirius waist…which, he noticed, seemed to have toned up very nicely. The jacket Serious was wearing was open in the front, leaving only a thin, cotton t-shirt between Remus' hands and his firm stomach…through which he could feel the tight, grooved muscle and even the light dusting of dark curls that grew there. He forced his hands to stay put, and not travel over Sirius' chest, if for no other reason than to keep Sirius' focus on the road.

"You may want your eyes open for this next part."

He didn't know why he listened, didn't know why he didn't immediately know better, but for some Remus did as Sirius had suggested, and then was so frozen in shock he could not close them again.

The motorcycle was rising into the air.

His jaw dropped as they rose higher and higher, until they were well above the rooftops and trees of the surrounding village, and they continued skimming along in an east-ward direction.

He would have expected to be all the more terrified now, when the ever-present threat of falling had become even more deadly; he had taken a while even to get used to a broom—which he could control. But instead it was as if gravity had affected only his fear and anxiety and had dragged them to the earth while Remus rose out of their grasp.

He let out a weak breath of laughter, as the motorcycle took on ever more daring speeds; but at this height there was no threat of colliding with an obstacle every foot and it seemed much less deadly. He laughed again, and the sound became slowly louder and more hysterical until he was practically having a fit as he clung to Sirius to stop himself from tumbling off the bike.

Sirius' laughter joined his, obviously amused by Remus' unexpected reaction and pleased that the werewolf was finally having a good time. They laughed and laughed, shaking with the force of it, and Remus thought he had never heard a better sound then that of Sirius' laughter mixing with his, as they flew, entirely isolated high in the sky, just the two of them. It was the best feeling in the world.

It had always been that way. He was always happiest when it was just him and Sirius. Not that he didn't care about James a very great deal, but Sirius was just…special. And it had never been more one-on-one than this, or more exhilarating. They crossed the moon, five nights from being full, and Remus thought what a mauled version of the classic witch-and-moon picture they must be making; which made him laugh all the more. Sirius didn't need a reason—as Remus' laughter doubled, so did his.

Then they slowly calmed down, and Remus leaned against Sirius' back again, watching the wispy clouds and stars flit by, a smile playing brightly at his face. Even with the moon glaring at him, in a moment like this he could forget he was a werewolf and an outcast. Because in a world built for two where was there room for outcasts?

"There it is!" Sirius suddenly said, and the motorcycle started descending again in a harsh dive.

Fear tickled Remus' stomach again, and he screwed his eyes shut. There was a rough bump, and for a moment he was afraid he would fall, but Sirius remained stable, and his grip on Sirius did not falter; he would never let Sirius go.

"You can let go now." Sirius said, sounding amused.

Remus only then realized they had stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and reluctantly peeled his arms from Sirius' waist.

Then he gasped. They were in a miniature valley of sorts, a small circular indentation in the ground, which was dotted with straight, young trees and several small pools that reflected the star and moonlight so it reflected off of the large white stones that were littered about the place, and they reflected the reflection over again giving the whole place a bluish glow.

"What…how…why…" Remus stammered.

"Where, when, whom?" Sirius quipped back, and then turned around so he was facing Remus, almost kicking his friend in the head as he flipped his legs over the other way. "I found it when I went adventuring a while back. I thought with you being so girly and all you'd appreciate it."

"I'm not…I mean…"

"You don't like it?" He shrugged. "We can go home then."

"No!" Remus exclaimed, and then caught himself and blushed. "I mean…it's really…er…nice. Thanks."

"I knew it. You're the girliest guy I've ever met."

"James would appreciate this too."

"Who's to say I don't appreciate it? I just don't become awed and overwhelmed by the whole thing. Besides…" He suddenly looked a little flustered. "Even if James would appreciate it I kind of thought…this could be like…_our_ place…"

Remus stared at him, blinking a lot in confusion, his stomach doing loop-de-loops with his heart.

Sirius rubbed his knuckles on his temple, purposefully moving his hair in front of his face…Remus could have sworn his caught a hint of a blush in blue-lit face…he knew _he_ was bright red.

"Sorry." Sirius grunted. "Stupid idea…I don't…I mean I just thought…"

Remus leaned forward and hugged Sirius, mostly to hide the fact that his eyes were watering. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you…this is…this is so amazing. Thank you."

"You don't have to be so grateful about it…"

"You don't understand how much this means."

At that Sirius just hugged back, his powerful arms wrapping around Remus and pulling him closer. As they embraced, through the desire to be closer still to Sirius, Remus slid further forward, so he was sitting on Sirius' knees, practically straddling him. When he realized the position he had gotten them into he blushed more furiously still and pulled back. Sirius looked confused, seemed to realize what he was blushing about, and then chuckled softly, the deep tone reverberating through Remus' chest as Sirius leaned forward again. Remus was prepared for another hug, leaning into it.

Their lips brushed.

His spine snapped into a stick-straight position, as he went beyond blushing to a sort of greenish thing, wondering why such an awkward, ill-timed accident had to occur and make the mood suddenly so tensely awkward? But Sirius didn't seem tense; his trade-mark smirk was still etched on his ruggedly handsome face, silently laughing at Remus.

"That was on purpose." Sirius said.

"What? No it wasn't! Sirius I—"

Sirius swooped in, pulling him forward, kissing him hard. His ill-shaven face scratched Remus' own smooth skin with abrasive sexuality and Remus shivered despite the sudden heat filling his body.

Sirius pulled back and said huskily; "I meant _I _did that on purpose."

"Oh." He breathed, and initiated another kiss.

They did that for a long time, Remus straddling Sirius as they sat there on his ridiculous machine, kissing, hugging, and kissing. Sirius hands boldly explored Remus' back and shoulders and face and chest and everywhere, making Remus shudder every few seconds as he found another place of glorious sensitivity. Remus kept shying away, blush never leaving his face, always double-checking to make sure he was really kissing Sirius, to make sure it was actually happening and he wasn't just dreaming again.

But no, he was definitely awake. He never would have dreamed them onto a flying motorcycle in the middle of a hopelessly romantic glade that _Sirius _of all people and had found and shared with him.

When Sirius' passion got the better of him, and his kisses suddenly became more forward, tongue daring to explore his hot mouth, Remus would pull back and then bury his face against Sirius' neck, so they were still close, but without all that embarrassing sexual frustration. Sirius chuckled, rubbing his back gently, kissing what he could find that Remus wasn't trying to hide from him.

"You're so shy, Moon. Let me see that pretty face."

"No!"

"What are you embarrassed about?"

"I just…don't know what I'm doing…I've never…I mean…"

Sirius laughed, and finally maneuvered a kiss onto Remus' lips again. "You're so adorable."

Remus kissed back, and then they both had to stop again because they were smiling so much. They kept it up, kissing and smiling and blushing and laughing, eventually tumbling off the motorcycle and lying in the grass, Sirius leaning over Remus, his long dark hair tickling Remus' cheeks and making him smile all over again. Eventually Sirius lay down beside him, his arms around Remus' back, holding him against his side as they stared at the sky through the slender tree branches.

"So…you love me?" Remus said softly.

"Nah." Sirius replied, and then kissed him again. Remus smacked him gently and Sirius gave him an apologetic look. "Of course I love you Remus."

"I love you too…"

"I know." Sirius said and Remus buried his face against his shoulder again. "I've known for a while…well, suspected."

"Was it that obvious?" Remus moaned.

"Well, I was always looking for it. But yeah, even James noticed how flustered you get around me. Only Peter was dense enough to miss it."

"This is so embarrassing…"

"Don't worry about it. It's better if everyone can tell. When I came out to James he nearly had a fit."

Remus felt suddenly left out. "Why didn't you tell _me?_"

"Because, Moon, when I saw how much you liked me I was afraid if I came out you'd instantly tell me how you felt…I wanted to be able to give you an answer. _This _answer."

Remus smiled and nestled against him. He thought with a smile that Sirius was his answer to everything; his friend, his defender, his beloved…the one who would get him through anything and everything—always. And at that same moment Sirius became convicted to be just that. They entwined hands, and continued kissing, and even under the moonlight, with Sirius Remus felt completely whole and beautiful and wonderful.

Years later, even after a million heart-breaks and losses and lies, Remus continued to feed off that memory as the best and happiest he would ever have, to push him forward and give him an undying purpose. Even as he forced himself to love another, forced himself to struggle through losing Sirius twice over, he clung to what they had had, once, under the moonlight, the memory of the first person to love him entirely and unconditionally despite everything. Always he had his reason, the answer to his life. Sirius, always Sirius, and one night on a flying motorcycle.

* * *

**Hello. So, this is my lovely fluffy Remus/Sirius. It's referenced in my story "A Moment of Indulgence" so it's kind of a companion if you wanna look into that. Tell me what you thought of it, please, I really do so love reviews. **


End file.
